


Stop

by avenginghunters, lionor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: High School AU, Jail AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginghunters/pseuds/avenginghunters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionor/pseuds/lionor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds himself in jail for the night, and it's up to Bones to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



> This is for redford, who reads both of our sad fics. We decided you needed something happy, redford. Enjoy.

“Wipe that grin off your face you delinquent.” Leonard McCoy was not Jim’s father. He was his boyfriend dammit, but sometimes James T. Kirk needed kicked in the ass a little harder than a boyfriend could deliver. This was one of those times. 

“Come on, Bones. Ten little teeny instances of graffiti. And I meant every single one.” Jim grinned cheekily at his boyfriend.

“Jim. Stop in the name of love? On every stop sign within view of my house? This is a new low.”

“I’d like to think of it as a high point in this relationship,” he replied sullenly, but with a spark in his ice-blue eyes.

Leonard suppressed a grin. This was not the time to give into Jim’s annoying charm and his stupidly blue eyes. He was on the road to becoming a repeat offender if he didn’t stop being reckless. 

“Time’s up boys. Leonard, bail’s set at 200 bucks.” Leonard nodded and turned back to Jim. 

“I should leave your ass in here for a night,” he whispered, leaning into the bars to touch their foreheads together. 

Jim twisted his fingers through the bars, twining them around Leonard’s. “I’m sorry it’s so much. I can…I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.” His eyes were downcast, and Leonard’s heart jumped at how ashamed Jim looked. 

“Hey. Don’t worry about a thing. It’s gonna be okay, you idiot.”

Jim’s smile started small, but it blossomed. “Yeah, you’re right. What song should I do next time?”


End file.
